


A Banger Party

by Petitprincess



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Manipulative Relationship, Mild Gore, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Possessive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn, Update tags as I go, angel dust being a softie, chaggie, charlastor - Freeform, dark charlastor, more-or-less, slightly one-sided charlastor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petitprincess/pseuds/Petitprincess
Summary: Charlie wants to throw a Christmas party for the hotel, but something terribly goes awry and causes her to become overwhelmed. Well...nothing that a bit of light radio static can't fix. That's until that radio static turns into thunderous white noise.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	1. A Rough Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was originally posted on my tumblr (petitprincess1). I just remembered about it and figured that I should post it here. Luckily, the wait time for the first two chapters after this one shouldn't be too long. Just figured that having it in front of me may encourage me to upload.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy the first chapter.

The sounds of laughter, merriment, explosions, and screams filled the air as another Christmas partied on in Hell. One would assume it would be odd for a bunch of Sinners celebrating a typically Christian holiday, but when you factor in all the capitalism, consumerism, and the annoying as fuck light up hats that play “Jingle Bells” for 24 hours, it seems more sinful for each passing moment.

However, despite all of that, Charlie still wished to bring the spirit of the holidays down to Hell with a little party that she had planned. She even used extra glitter for the posters! Extra glitter! Plus, she listed down all those that will be working at the hotel, during the time...mostly as a “subtle” way to show that the radio demon, himself will be attending.

Now, Vaggie, of course, had some notes about the whole thing, especially with Alastor running it. Although, she also knew that Charlie wanted to prove herself desperately, so she allowed her honey-crisp to take charge. ...She just made sure to keep an eye on the deer at all times.

When word got out about Alastor being a part of this disaster waiting to happen, sinners got to talking. Most probably showed up to see if this was even true and others probably were just bored. It didn’t matter either way to Charlie. She was just excited for others to see her hotel and finally take her cause seriously! And everything was fine...until they weren’t.

It started changing when the 10 proof alcohol suddenly became 90 proof of all varieties, less harmful drugs were being served sprinkled onto the hors d'oeuvres, and there also seemed to be weapons that got smuggled into the hotel. Charlie was dancing with Vaggie when the first bomb went off and it was enough to make the girl shrink away. Seeing everyone immediately become armed while somehow drunk or high off their asses made Charlie feel too overwhelmed, causing her to run off. Granted, she knew she had the power to make them do whatever she wished, but...that would go against her code.

So, now, she sat up in a random room, looking down at all the chaos going around. Well, at least her dad was getting a kick out of this. Charlie sighed as she slumped a bit and brought her knees up to her chest.

The demon princess heard the door squeak open and before she could do anything, a pinstriped jacket was draped over her shoulders. A voice soon followed after, chuckling and full of merry static, "Ma chère morelle, you really need to cover up more! It's a chilly 200 degrees down here, wouldn't want to catch your death of cold!"

Charlie didn't speak as she curled up a bit, just remaining silent. She then caught sight of Alastor sitting down next to her with his permasmile, while his eyes seemed to hold a bit of empathy. She asked him, "Why are you here? To laugh or gloat or whatever. I know that you're the one that caused this night to go to shit! I understand that you may be bored, but that is no reason to be a complete and total...um...er...dick muncher!"

Charlie glared up at him with her eyes glowing red and horns slightly peeking through. Alastor just kept the same easy smile on his face, while raising an eyebrow at her. Tears came into then princess's eyes as she calmed down and she sighed, rubbing at her eyes, "I'm sorry. I...I just...dont get-"

"I will admit that I did switch out your stale alcohol with drinks that are a bit more enticing, but the drugs and weapons are not my doing. My dear, I love spreading chaos, but I also enjoy watching the dominoes fall one-by-one over each other, until nothing can be told of how it first started. Everyone running around with their heads cut off, that kind of madness, Charlie. Giving everyone an automatic weapon with a bow wrapped around it is just too easy," Alastor admitted, while folding his hands on top of his lap like a true gentleman.

Charlie stared up at him in amazement, but then frowned as she placed her face into her hands. She just realized that someone had smuggled the rest into the hotel. She mumbled, "What am I doing? Maybe this is a bit over my head."

Alastor normally wouldn't mind seeing such sadness, but this wasn't how he planned to see her. Just a little dumbfounded is what he was reaching for. So, he placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it a bit. He grinned comfortingly, "Well, I wouldn't say that, chére. I did hear a chatter or two of people interested in this awful hotel business and may spread word, if a certain radio demon, as the youngsters say, "gives them a shout-out" on his next broadcast."

The princess then immediately leapt to her feet as she squealed, "Y-You….You don't mean- did you really-"

The deer demon waved his hand at her and chuckled, "Oh, dear, don't get too excited. Makes me ill. I am entwined in this business, after all, and if you fail, then I fail."

"W-Well, either way, thank you! I'll make it up to you somehow!" Charlie exclaimed, looking as if she was just ready to burst into song from how delighted she looked. That delight ended when an explosion shook the very foundations of the hotel, causing a bit of debris to fall. She sighed, "Guess we better stop this before it gets worse."

Before she could move away, Alastor grabbed her hand, pulled her close, and placed a hand around her waist, while his shadows fixed his jacket onto her more. He smiled devilishly, "Oh, I don't know. The night is still young, my pink lady. Why not have a bit of a dance with me? You already wasted so much time with that brutish insect girl that I felt lonely~"

Charlie blinked at him and then hummed, "Uh, we don't really have music."

"The very sounds of Hell are music to my ears, chére. Why these noises can lull even the most stubborn of children to rest," Al said with a wide smirk, making the princess lightly glare at him. She huffed, "I'm not getting out of this without a dance, aren't I?"

The radio demon chuckled, "You really are a smart gal!"

"Fine...but this means nothing, of course."

Alastor chuckled as he dipped her down suddenly and practically purred, "Of course~"


	2. What Say You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After helping with cleaning up last night’s mess, Charlie and Vaggie end up running into Alastor, who has an interesting proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild gore, but nothing too detailed

The next day came rough for the employees/attendants of the hotel. It either was comprised of them staying up the whole night scraping off body parts or guts off of the wall or kicking people outside of the hotel for staying, despite not living there. Vaggie was quick to dispose of any hangover sinner with brute force or Alastor simply opened up an abyss beneath them, somehow not sucking anything else into that black hole. When asked they were going, Al simply said that it was land filled with popsicles and dreams…said in the most smartass way possible.

Husk had picked up Niffty from the bar after having a literal sip of a vodka cranberry and took her to a room nearby, saying that he needed silence to work off his hangover. He acted as much as an ass as he always did. No one, except for Al, could tell a difference.

As Vaggie scrapped what looked to be a face off of a wall, she looked towards Charlie, who was getting helped- more like “supervised” -by Angel Dust with moving a few guests to their bedroom. She went over to the princess of Hell, putting the arm of an unconscious guest over her shoulder, and carried the sinner upstairs with Charlie. She asked, “Where did you disappear off to? I couldn’t find you for the remainder of the night. I was…really worried.”

She mumbled the last bit, looking down at the floor concernedly. Charlie gave her moth a gentle smile and reassured, “Well, as you can see, I’m fine. I just…needed some time alone, that’s all.”

“I…nevermind.”

“No, please. What’s wrong, Vaggie? You know you can talk to me,” the demon princess encouraged her to speak, sounding worried as well. Vaggie bit her lip and sighed, “I…I also got worried because Alastor…disappeared too. I thought…I just…you know, I-”

The sinner stopped when she suddenly felt arms wrap around her and a pretty hard thud, coming from the guest falling to the floor. Charlie gave a small sigh and pulled away, looking into her eyes, “I understand, Vaggie. Alastor is a….wild card to put it in the most simplest of terms, but there still isn’t anything that I can’t handle! I am the daughter to Lucifer and Lilith, after all.” Vaggie nodded, giving her a small smile, but clearly still not convinced by her words. However, she didn’t voice anything else as she just picked up the guest, saying, “Yeah…let’s get this one to their room, okay?”

Charlie pouted at her not speaking more, but did pick the sinner back up. As they neared the bedroom, the moth demon eventually spoke up and asked, “Although! …If you see Alastor again, just…make sure it’s in an open room or with others around, okay?”

The demon princess nodded, opening up the door, “Yes, of course, I would never make you feel panicked aga-”

“Why, hello there!” The two quickly dropped the sinner and Vaggie was quick to turn to the static voice with a snarl. Alastor sitting at a table with tea and cookies. He gestured to the two chairs and grinned, “Care to join~?”

Vaggie huffed as she kicked the sinner into the room and grabbed Charlie’s hand, snapping, “Nope!”

The moth sinner turned to leave out the room, only to suddenly bump into the table that Alastor was at, while Charlie was already sitting at the table with a cookie and teacup in hand. Al’s eyes glowed as he chuckled at her shocked reaction, “Please, I insist. Also,” he snapped his fingers and the guest fell into a growling abyss below them, “wrong room. I’m afraid.”

Vaggie huffed at him and went to Charlie’s side, standing next to her with her arms crossed as if she were her bodyguard. The radio demon, of course, just kept his amused smile on his face. Charlie placed down her cup and cookie, asking, “What do you wish to see us for?”

Alastor replied, “Mes maîtresses délicieusement sombres, I think it’s quite obvious. What is your next big plan? New Years is coming up, which means we are coming closer and closer to yet another extermination! More souls dying before even knowing the slightest whiff of redemption. It just breaks my decayed heart!”

The demon princess was about to speak, but Vaggie slammed her hand on the table. She huffed, summoning out her spear, “Get to the point or else I’ll-”

Alastor snatched the spear with a shadow tentacle quite easily and took it away from her. He then tsked Vaggie, waggling his finger at her like a parent to a child, “Now, now. No need for such violence. This is just a meeting between managers and their stooge, after all. However, if you wish for me to get to my point,” he tapped the end of the spear and it turned into sand, “then I suppose I shall!”

Alastor explained, making a small parade float appear, “Now, most sinners know of parades, festivals, and market that appear during such whimsical times of the year, so I believe that Hell should capitalize on an event. While not many care for such merriment in this abysmal cesspool, it definitely would bring quite an attraction to this hotel, don’t you think? Sinners no doubt would love to come to the hotel that had the most discordant party this year!”

Vaggie muttered, “You mean the party that you destroyed?”

Charlie quickled added in, “Uh, Alastor said that all he had done was switch the alcohol, everything else was smuggled in.”

“Alastor can say whatever the hell he wants, doesn’t mean I’m gonna…wait. How did you-” the moth demon got interrupted by Alastor clearing his throat, making Charlie silently breathe a sigh of relief. She had forgotten that she didn’t exactly say that she met with Al when she disappeared. The radio demon spoke up, “Yes, I had not done anything else to the party. Like I told the sweetheart here, I am an agent of chaos, but I will not simply hand people a map down their own path to self-destruction. Watching them get into snags and get the slightest glint of hope that quickly snuffed out is much more rewarding.”

The demon princess chuckled a bit nervously and said, “Uh, so, yeah. Y-You’re proposition?”

Al nodded, “Yes, yes, I wish to create a small marketplace for this New Year, endorsing and several other brands that I have made deals with. Just to knock out several birds with one boulder, so to speak! However, I must have full and complete control of the event. What happened with the Christmas part will not happen again!”

Vaggie scoffed, giving a bitter laugh, “Ha! Yeah, ain’t gonna-”

“Pardon me, moth, but I don’t believe I was talking to you,” his eyes slowly drifted over to Charlie, who immediately got a chill up her spine at the red glow. He purred to her, sipping his tea, “What say you, princess?”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and/or kudos if you want more.


End file.
